


i worship you like holy days.

by sanctify (pains)



Series: ♡♡♡♡ [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, F/M, HE YEARNS SO MUCH, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Identity Reveal, Pining, Post-Magic Reveal, Pre-Relationship, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pains/pseuds/sanctify
Summary: but my heart's drowning pulse of you
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: ♡♡♡♡ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597486
Comments: 41
Kudos: 243





	i worship you like holy days.

**Author's Note:**

> me, trying to get my second xeno katana on granblue:
> 
> my brain: hey but what if adrien yearning so hard for marinette post-reveal please please
> 
> me: (tabbing out of gbf) i can't fucking live in peace in this house

When Adrien finally found out the identity of Ladybug, he thought he'd finally, finally be able to sate his curiosity. To scratch the itch that's been bothering him from the moment she crashlanded into him and got them tangled in her bandalore.

To his despair, that is not what happened.

He thought, that by knowing Ladybug's alter ego, he would finally be able to see that she was indeed human, just like him. Flawed, with imperfections, with mortal mistakes.

Instead, he found that she was even more perfect than he thought possible.

His senses were so attuned to her. The way she scribbled notes behind him. He hears her place her pen down and hears her soft sigh and he burns deep inside. There's a yearning that's in his veins seeping into his bones, like a man parched, stuck in a desert with no oasis in sight.

He's a frazzled mess and it's all because of the unsuspecting beauty behind him.

She was so close to him. He could just... turn around. Drink in her features, map out her freckles, that were like constellations during the hazy heat of summer, into a star chart for him to memorize. 

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng._

His Ladybug was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

And Adrien Agreste was suffering in silence. 

He wants to tell her that he knows. He hadn't meant to find out, it was an accident, honest. But he fears that if he tried to talk to her, to explain himself, he'd be a tongue-tied mess the moment she laid her eyes on him. 

(And Dieu, her eyes were as blue as the sky on a cloudless day, like the ocean, and he fears if he looked into her eyes now he'd be pulled into her depths and he'd never surface, drowning into her.

He doesn't pay heed to the part of him that insists that it's a good way to depart from this life.) 

He thought that he'd stop yearning for Ladybug the moment he found out who she was... 

He was so wrong. 

He never wants to be right. 

"Mlle. Dupain-Cheng, kindly read the next passage, please." M. Maisonrouge says, snapping Adrien's attention back to the class. 

He hears Marinette stand behind him, and listens to her voice, speaking clearly, loud enough for the others in the back to hear her. 

It's Ladybug. Ladybug is reading passages from their current literature lesson behind him. 

He swallows hard, softly beating against his chest, because the purr is climbing upwards and wants to be let out, and he can't do that, not here, not in class, not in front of her where she could hear, oh Dieu. 

"M. Agreste, are you alright?" M. Maisonrouge asks, and he realizes that Marinette has stopped reading, and he can feel everyone's eyes on him. 

He flushes, to the tips of his ears, because he can feel her eyes on him. 

"I... I'm fine, Sir. I'm sorry for disrupting the class," he mumbles. 

"It's fine, M. Agreste, but are you sure you don't need to go to the clinic?" 

He shakes his head, not bothering to answer vocally lest he embarrass himself in front of His Lady. 

His Lady. 

A dozen memories suddenly flash into his head and crack the last of his mask of feigned indifference to what's happening in class. He flirted with Ladybug's alter ego the first time an akuma targeted her, holy shit. She must think he's a loser. He's a loser. He's a goddamn loser. 

He groans, head in his hands. 

"M. Agreste, I insist you go to the clinic. You are not well." 

He doesn't have the heart to insist that he's fine. (He's not fine. He's not fine. He's going to explode.) 

"Mlle. Dupain-Cheng, please escort M. Agreste to the clinic, please." 

Oh, Dieu. No. 

Marinette stands up again and he hears her feet step down and, and she's beside him. 

"Adrien?" She asks, and it's second nature to him to look at her when she talks to him in the suit, and he does it now too. Her eyes are so blue, so worried, and Adrien chokes on the soft whine that wants to escape him. 

"Adrien, can you stand?" Marinette asks again, even more worried for him. 

He tries, he tries but his knees are weak and shit he's going to fall in front of the class, in front of Ladybug, in front of _Marinette_ , and he's going to be a huge embarrassment of a dorkasaurus and--

His head is on her chest and he can't breathe. 

"Adrien!" She's so worried now, he can feel her shaking his shoulder. 

He looks up (he's physically taller than she is but he's never felt so small in her presence) at her and she's got that look on her face that Ladybug gets when she knows things have gone pear-shaped and she needs to come up with a solution fast. 

"I'm sorry for this," Marinette says, and before he can wonder what she means, he feels her hands at the back of his thighs and suddenly his feet are off the ground. 

He's in her arms and she carries him like he weighs nothing, and Adrien thinks he might be short-circuiting.

Marinette carries him out of the classroom and Adrien... Adrien's arms have found their way around her neck. 

Oh Dieu what in the worlds is he doing?! 

"Are you sure you don't need me to call your bodyguard to pick you up and take you to the hospital?" She asks, not seeming to mind that he has unconsciously (unconsciously, he swears on his mother's ghost) wrapped himself around her like a limpet. 

He shakes his head no, nose buried against the crook of her neck and no that was a bad idea. His senses are overloading with how surrounded he is by her scent, her everything. 

He wants to cry. 

"Alright, we're at the clinic." 

He nods against her neck. 

She giggles (he keeps that sound in his memory, he wants to hear it forever), "You're gonna have to let go of me, silly. I can't move properly." 

He reluctantly lets go, not looking at her. 

He feels like he might kiss her or throw up on her if he looked into her eyes right now. 

Marinette knocks on the door and the doctor on duty is surprised to see Adrien in Marinette's arms. 

He lets her take him into the clinic and onto one of the beds. 

She lays him down and looks down at his prone form. (His face is heating up and he feels like he should cover his body with the blankets beneath him but he can't move. It's like the girl before him is a gorgon and he's just been turned to stone by the weight of her gaze.) 

"Take care of yourself, you don't know how important you are to people." She softly admonishes him.

A finger bops his nose and he gasps at how familiar it is. 

"I'll bring you your things later, just rest easy for now, mon petit minou." 

She turns to leave the clinic, but not before he sees the upwards tilt of her lips. 

Once the clinic door has shut behind her, Adrien flops face-first onto the pillow behind his head and _whines_. 

**Author's Note:**

> extra:
> 
> "M. Agreste, are you sure you don't want better medical attention? We're not fit to handle anything cardiovascular related, and it looks like you might--"
> 
> "No! No, no. I'm fine. T'inquiète pas, I'll be okay. I just need to... to breathe."
> 
> Marinette comes back into the clinic with his belongings and Adrien _squeaks_ in surprise, to Marinette's amusement.
> 
> "Didn't think cats could make that sound." She says winking as she places his things on the bedside. She reaches up and ruffles his hair. "Take a rest day, minou. You look like you need it." And with that, she _struts_ away, taking the last of Adrien's coherency with her.


End file.
